To the Death!
To The Death is the tenth episode of The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show! Summary Continuing on from the last episode, Wario creates a WaClone of himself called Wawario, hoping that it will combat the evil Wawaluigi. Unfortunately, his plan backfires and Wawario becomes mentally unstable, attacking everything in sight. Script Scene 1 The setting is Wario's living room, where the TV has been overturned and the couch is riddled with bullet holes. Wario and Waluigi are holding the Wa-Machine, while Some Tiny Moron That Nobody Cares About is cowering in the corner. Facing them is Wawario, a negative-colored version of Wario. WAWARIO: WHA??? WARIO: 'Ello, guy! You! Mister Clone-type-dude! Listen to me! Wawario has a blank stare on his face. WAWALUIGI: I don't think he understands you. SOME TINY MORON THAT NOBODY CARES ABOUT: I told you, a WaClone can turn out to be mentally unstable, especially since you're technically a Wa- version of Mario! WARIO: No, I'm-- Wawario gurgles strangely and waves his hands in the air, taking a few awkward steps towards Wario. WALUIGI: Ew, he's drooling! SOME TINY MORON THAT NOBODY CARES ABOUT: There's only one way to fix this monstrosity. Give me the Wa-Machine! Wawario lunges towards Waluigi, who yelps and lets go of the Wa-Machine to shield himself with his hands. Wario continues to hold the Wa-Machine, shocked, as Wawario grapples with Waluigi and tries to slobber on him. SOME TINY MORON THAT NOBODY CARES ABOUT: W--Wario! Quick! Give me the Wa-Machine! WALUIGI: Do...do as he says... Wawario body-slams Waluigi to the ground as the two of them proceed to roll around on the carpet. Wario puts down the Wa-Machine and starts punching Wawario in the head. SOME TINY MORON THAT NOBODY CARES ABOUT: You idiot! What are you doing? I said... Wario grabs a chair, lifts it over his head, and bashes Wawario with it until it breaks. WALUIGI: Careful, Wario! You're gonna... Wario stumbles backward, kicking over the Wa-Machine. as the screen fades to black. Scene 2 Wario opens his eyes and groans, looking around. He is in a hospital bed. Waluigi is standing over him. WARIO: Ugh...what happened? Where am I? WALUIGI: Well, after you KO'd Wawario with a chair... WARIO: The chair? Did it break? WALUIGI: Yes, it did. WARIO: Waaaaa! I paid for that chair! WALUIGI: Wario, you pay for everything in your house. WARIO: My...my house? WALUIGI: Yeah...anyway, you tripped over the Wa-Machine and landed on a piece of cheese. Apparently, you didn't pay for a skull harder than a marshmallow, since you got knocked out. After that, Some Tiny Moron That Nobody Cares About sucked him up with the Wa-Machine and ran off. WARIO: I...paid for...everything in my house? WALUIGI: YES! You always pay for everything. Why are you only realizing it now? Wario collapses into a dead faint. WALUIGI: Here we go again... THE END! Moral Don't trip over magic blenders. Trivia The piece of cheese in Wario's living room was actually in the previous episode. It was dropped by Wawaluigi when he stepped in some cheese in the fridge, walked across the carpet in the living room, and made it come off on the carpet. Category:Episodes